The present invention relates to data protection and recovery, and more particularly to the estimating of time to recover following a disruptive event.
Disaster recovery (DR) is the process, policies and procedures related to preparing for recovery or continuation of technology infrastructure that are vital to an organization after a natural or human-induced disaster. Disaster recovery is essential for business continuity. As IT systems have become increasingly critical to the smooth operation of a company, the importance of ensuring the continued operation of those systems, and their rapid recovery, has increased. For example, of companies that had a major loss of business data, 43% never reopen and 29% close within two years. As a result, preparation for continuation or recovery of systems needs to be taken very seriously. This involves a significant investment of time and money with the aim of ensuring minimal losses in the event of a disruptive event.
Backup-Recovery and DR are critical aspects of a data center management operations. Typically, a significant amount of monitoring and tracking are done to achieve a higher level of service quality to ensure data is protected and it is restorable in case of a disaster.